helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchouten LOVE
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = Koi ni Booing Buu! 5th Single (2011) |Next1 = Tachiagirl 4th Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Bekimasu Singles Chronology |Next2 = Makeruna Wasshoi! Only Single (2011) |Cover2 = Limited Editions= |-|Other= }} Uchouten LOVE (有頂天ＬＯＶＥ, Official English title: Euphoric LOVE) is the sixth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in 4 limited Editions and 1 regular edition, with the limited A, B, and C coming with bonus DVD. The single was set to release on July 6, 2011, but it was delayed to August 3, 2011. The Single V was released on August 10, 2011. The ~rocketman mix~ was released digitally August 18, 2011. It is the last single to feature Ogawa Saki, as well as the initial4-member line-up. Tracklist Regular Edition #Uchouten LOVE #Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ; Kiss! Summer Party) (3nin Matsuri cover) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn (自転車チリリン; Bicycle Ding-a-Ling) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (4Shot Lip Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Kouka Seishou Ver.) (有頂天LOVE (校歌斉唱 Ver.); (School Chorus Ver.)) Limited Edition D #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Single V #Uchouten LOVE (Music Video) #Uchouten LOVE (Chou Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Uchouten LOVE (Deco Mic Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Wada Ayaka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Maeda Yuuka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Fukuda Kanon Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Ogawa Saki Chou Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Uchouten LOVE ~rocketman mix~ (有頂天LOVE～rocketman mix～) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki (last single) TV Performances *2011.07.07 NHK Dai! Tensai Terebi-kun *2011.08.05 Happy Music *2011.08.07 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop Concert Performances #Uchouten LOVE #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Wada Sakurako #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ - Michishige Sayumi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Uemura Akari #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ #Jitensha Chiririn #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ :For performances for "Chu! Natsu Party", please see Chu! Natsu Party Concert Performances. Single Information #Uchouten LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Fukuda Kanon (Minor Vocals) #Chu! Natsu Party #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Jitensha Chiririn #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *After the first week, it became S/mileage's top selling single, until Please Miniskirt Postwoman! in December. *This is S/mileage first single to sell more than 30,000 copies. *This was the 4th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is S/mileage last single with Ogawa Saki, and as a 4 members line-up. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel *The Single V sold 1,509 copies. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 33,823 Videos スマイレージ 『有頂天LOVE』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Uchouten LOVE Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 『有頂天LOVE』 (Dance Ver.2)|Uchouten LOVE Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 『有頂天LOVE』 (4Shot Lip Ver.)|Uchouten LOVE 4Shot Lip Ver. スマイレージ 『有頂天LOVE』 (Deco Mic Ver.)|Uchouten LOVE Deco Mic Ver. スマイレージ 『有頂天LOVE』 (校歌斉唱 Ver.)|Uchouten LOVE School Chorus Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Event V announcement news (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Uchouten LOVE, Chu! Natsu Party, Jitensha Chiririn cs:Uchouten LOVE fr:Uchouten LOVE it:Uchouten LOVE ja:有頂天LOVE Category:2011 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles